Contract: Kill Lurbuk
Contract: Kill Lurbuk is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn is tasked with assassinating an Orsimer bard named Lurbuk at the Moorside Inn in Morthal. Background I must kill the bard Lurbuk, in the town or Morthal. I may use any means at my disposal. When I am done, I am to report back to Nazir at the Sanctuary and collect my reward. Objectives #Kill Lurbuk #Report back to Nazir Lurbuk Lurbuk is an Orsimer located in Moorside Inn, in the city of Morthal. A graduate of the prestigious Bards College in Solitude, Lurbuk has quite the reputation: He is widely acknowledged as the worst bard in the whole of Skyrim. Nazir jokingly states that Astrid "had to hold a lottery" to determine who the client was to be for the Contract. Walkthrough In Morthal, Lurburk can be found in the Moorside Inn. This can be rather difficult assassination because any dialogue option the player uses will not get him to attack the Dragonborn, unlike most other targets, and a bounty will thus be incurred. Someone hired the Dark Brotherhood to kill you, Lurbuk. "Ha! Oh, that's a good one, friend. Killing Lurbuk... I mean, can you even imagine something so ludicrous? Depriving the world of my unique talents?" Sing me a song, bard. A song of fear, and death! "Hmm... All right... How about this? Shadows creep, and... and phantoms leap! A man got... he got scared. And the demons dared! To um... visit upon him all which they feared! Brilliant, I know. It's a gift." (Remain Silent) "What's the matter, friend? Khajiit got your tongue? Maybe you need a little ditty to loosen your gob, hmm? There once was a stranger, with eyes full of danger, he spoke not a word, but his meaning was heard... Sing on, sweet Lurbuk, sing on!" To avoid the risk of a bounty or retribution from the guards, Lurbuk can be killed while sleeping (usually between 2:00 A.M. and 4:30 A.M.). Using a sneak attack will ensure that no bounty is incurred. If he is in the main room, another easy way to kill him, while remaining undetected, is by shooting him with a bow from inside his room or near the entrance. Also, if Lurbuk is sitting in plain view of the innkeeper, it is possible to stand in a side room and just shoot him from there, incurring no bounty. With the Sneak perk Backstab, or better yet, Assassin's Blade, if he is in his room seated in a chair, it is possible to sneak behind the chair and kill him with a dagger. A follower can also be ordered to kill him, avoiding any bounty as long as the Dragonborn remains undetected. It is also possible to kill him by using the Fury spell on him. After he is killed, reporting back to Nazir completes the quest. Journal Trivia *Killing Lurbuk may not prompt any reaction from anyone in the inn. For example, in the main room, if he is shot while he is talking to the innkeeper and the Dragonborn is undetected, the innkeeper will simply look down, then resume leaning on the counter to serve customers. *If he is asked to sing a song of fear and death he will respond by singing a horrible song with a bad tempo and lyrics that make no sense. ru:Убить Лурбука